The One Where Ross Got High
"The One Where Ross Got High" is the ninth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on November 25, 1999. Monica hosts Thanksgiving and Chandler uses the occasion to try and win her parents over. The episode involves a subplot where Rachel makes a trifle including a layer of beef. It was written by Greg Malins and directed by Kevin S. Bright. It guest starred Elliott Gould as Jack Geller, Christina Pickles as Judy Geller, and Elle Macpherson as Janine Lecroix. Plot The Geller parents are coming over for Thanksgiving, but they don't know that Chandler and Monica are living together, or even dating for that matter. Chandler tries to charm the Gellers to get them to like him so that they can tell them the truth, but it's clear their dislike of him is deeply ingrained. Monica lets Rachel make the dessert this year, but the cookbook pages are stuck together and Rachel ends up making a trifle that is half trifle half shepherd's pie. It comprises layers of ladyfingers, jam, custard, raspberries, more ladyfingers, beef sautéed with peas and onions, a little more custard, bananas, then whipped cream. Ross finally figures out why the Jack and Judy don't like Chandler: When a compliment on Judy's new sweater results in him calling it tight and then stuttering, Jack asks Judy what's wrong with Chandler, Judy says "I think he's stoned again.", which puzzles Monica and Chandler. Ross knowing what his mother meant pulls Chandler aside and explains what she said: in college Ross smoked pot in the dorm room and when his parents walked in, he blamed it on Chandler. Monica comes in saying her parents were wondering if Chandler was trying to get Ross stoned and Chandler explains what Ross did. Joey and Ross are also invited to spend Thanksgiving with Janine, Joey's roommate, and her hot dancer friends, but the girls make them stay. Ross tries to avoid telling his parents about getting high, forcing Monica to tell them. Furious at his sister, he finally tells his parents that it wasn't Chandler. Monica and Ross take this opportunity to yell out secrets about each other they have wanted to say, including Ross being fired from the museum then marrying Rachel and getting divorced a third time, but only after Ross reveals that Monica and Chandler are living together. This results in Phoebe admitting to being in love with Jacques Cousteau (after a dream she had earlier, although another dream saw her fantasizing about Jack); Rachel realizes she wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle, and Joey says he just wants to leave. Judy takes a moment to process the preceding 30 seconds and deals with everyone in order: she tells Joey that he can leave, tells Rachel that the trifle wasn't supposed to have meat in it, informs Phoebe that Jacques Cousteau is dead, and tells Monica she didn't need to hide that she was in such an important relationship. Then Judy and Jack ask Ross about his recent bad behavior. When it comes to Chandler, they call him a wonderful human being for having been Ross' best friend through three divorces and a drug problem and express their appreciation that he's taken on Monica as well, much to his relief. They then narrow their focus back onto Ross and Monica, which Chandler takes says he'll talk to them. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Elle Macpherson - Janine Lecroix Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Gregory S. Malins Trivia General *The Magna Doodle shows a drawing of an astronaut standing on the moon with a spaceship and a view of Earth in the background. This is likely to do with Ross getting "high" as space is the highest you can get off Earth. *Monica mentions to Chandler that her parents might not like him because he "used to be aloof". Ironically, in "The One With The Metaphorical Tunnel" (S3E04), Chandler tried (and failed) to act aloof around Janice. *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, there are a few bonus scenes included, such as: **At the very beginning of the episode, all the friends are at Central Perk, talking about Thanksgiving and how they are all reluctant for Rachel to cook Thanksgiving dinner after Monica gave her the permission to do so. **Rachel melting butter being all proud of herself for doing so much to Monica's dismay. This was done before Phoebe comes in with a paper turkey. **After Monica finds out that Ross was the one that got high and urges him to tell the truth, Chandler asks if there is any more lies he should know leading to Ross replying that he microwaved a bunch of Jack's records. **Monica introducing Janine to Jack and Judy at the end of the episode only for her to mention that she already met Jack when he walked in on her when she was changing. *Rachel also tells Phoebe that he has walked in on her when she was changing. *Joey's love for jam was previously shown in "The One With The Jam" (S3E03). *Elliot Gould said on Friends of Friends that this was his favorite episode to film. *There's a blooper of the scene where Joey and Ross are eating Rachel's trifle and David Schwimmer causes Matt LeBlanc to start cracking up because of the way David says "It tastes like feet", while Matt is eating. *There's also a blooper before that when David Schwimmer can't eat the portion of trifle in front of him, causing Matt and Jennifer to laugh, especially when Matt puts some of David's trifle on to his plate. *Internet personality Brad Jones had his friends actually make Rachel's trifle for him to eat. *While Ross is distracting Rachel, she thinks that Ross wants them to get back together and tells him she is not ready, which he replies with "Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying". **Ironically, two years later, Ross will think the same thing about Rachel while she is trying to tell him she is pregnant with his child in "The One Where Rachel Tells...". *Jack and Judy found out about Monica and Chandler dating and living together. *This episode marks Jack and Judy's only Season 6 appearance. *The playstation game that Ross and Joey are "playing" is a preloaded sequence. *Joey tells Ross "how you got three women to marry you, I'll never know". Joey obviously doesn't know that Rachel proposed to him, rather than the conventional way where the man proposes. *When Ross says that the pages of the recipe book are stuck together, Joey yells "Chandler". This is an adlib and not in the script. Goofs *During Rachel's explanation of her trifle, Ross asks what the layer before the bananas was, upon hearing about the layer of beef, peas and onions. She answers 'beef' but in her previous line she mentioned "a little more custard" in between the beef and banana layers. Of course, given the tone in which Ross asks the question, it's possible that she knew what he meant to ask, given that she was unsure about adding beef herself. *If Rachel had spent so much time making the trifle how come she didn't have a piece for herself? Moreover, there's no way she'd see if Chandler has any left before asking Joey for a bite. However, it could be because Joey doesn't share food. *Shepherd's pie has lamb, not beef, in it. Cottage pie is the beef equivalent. *When Mr. Geller tells Monica "and we kind of figured about the porch swing", you can see the edge of the set where Rachel's old room is supposed to be. The floor changes colours and marker tape is visible on the ground. *When Rachel says "I can't believe you all ate it" referring to her mixed up trifle and Monica says "I didn't eat mine, it's still in the bathroom ", Joey says "No it isn't, I ate yours" and indicates the bathroom with his left hand but in the next shot he can be seen repeating the gesture. *If you look carefully, the amount of trifle on Ross's plate changes radically between the shot when Monica leaves for the balcony and the close-up of Ross, Rachel and Joey. This is because of the blooper mentioned in the Trivia when David couldn't eat the trifle in front of him. Quotes Monica: Dad, you know that mailman you got fired? He didn't steal your Playboys, Ross did. Ross: Yea, well Hurricane Gloria didn't break the porch swing, Monica did. Monica: Ross hasn't worked at the museum for a year. Ross: Monica and Chandler are living together! Monica: Ross married Rachel in Vegas, and got divorced, AGAIN! Phoebe I love Jacques Cousteau. Rachel I wasn't supposed to put beef in the trifle. Joey: I wanna gooooo! Judy: That's a lot of information to get in thirty seconds. All right, Joey, if you wanna leave, just leave. Rachel, no, you weren't supposed to put beef in the trifle. It did not taste good. Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I think Jacques Cousteau is dead. Monica, why you felt you had to hide the fact that you're in an important relationship is beyond me. Jack: '''And we kinda figured about the porch swing. '''Rachel: Joey, what is wrong with your apartment? It's like a hundred degrees in there. Joey: Did it make you want to walk around in your underwear? Rachel: No. Joey: Still not hot enough! Ross: What is with everyone today? It's Thanksgiving not truth day! Images TOWRossGotHigh-MonicaActingTechnique.png Tastes like feet.jpg TOWRossGotHigh.png External links * The One Where Ross Got High at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 The One Where Ross Gets High Category:Friends Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes